Morgana's Revenge
by ermergerdJeffersen98
Summary: The people of the enchanted forest, never knew about the kingdom of Camelot, or that the witch of that kingdom was worse than the Evil Queen. When they get sent to Storybrooke, that witch is sent there as well. How will the people of Storybrooke react to the knowledge that someone in their town is more unstable than Regina herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, locations or words spoken belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time. Also I have gotten the idea for this story from another fanfictiion story by jackofalltrades7, so some of the characters may have names and origins the same as from that story.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, I have been reading fanfictions for years and I have always wanted to write my own so now I am.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1

Before Henry finds Emma

In the small town of Storybrooke nothing ever happened. Literally nothing happened. For 28 years the residents of this small town were reliving the years over and over again. Not many citizens realise this. They all like to believe that everyone knows everyone. How wrong they are. In another life maybe they had previously enjoyed each other's company. But in this life they don't look twice as they pass each other on the street. Each person has their own speciality that they had brought from one life to the next. Granny owns the diner; Dr Hopper is the psychiatrist, and Mr Gold owns most of the town.

On this particular morning Mr Gold walks down the street and stops to admire the simplicity of the citizens lives. He then spies Mayor Regina Mills walking her two adopted children to school via the opposite side walk. While Regina walks with determination and purpose, her children, Henry Mills and Katerina Mills, lag behind like they want to be anywhere else than where they are right now. Both look miserable as they follow their mother down the path. Mr Gold smiles to himself, as he knows what Henry is planning. As he stands there musing about Henrys plans at finding his mother, Katerina, a tall slender girl with luminescent blue eyes and long dark hair, sees him and smirks. No one, save the Mayor and Katerina, in this town would dare stand up to him. So it was kind of a surprise when the girl treats him the same way that she treats everyone else. Like they are equal but she is slightly above the rest. Mr Gold waits until they turn the corner then continues on down the street to his shop, reminiscing about his life in the fairytale world.

Later that night at the Mayors house, Regina is going out to do some "late night paper work" at the office.

"I will be back later, only one hour of TV, do your homework and be in bed by nine". Regina says laying out the rules to her children.

"Yes mother". They reply with a dull monotone voice.

Regina turns, "I mean it no leaving the house with me knowing about it, okay, fine I'll be back later", with that she leaves the house.

The children don't say a word until they hear the car leaving the driveway. When they know they are safe from Regina, Henry and Katerina stand up and grab their coats.

'You know the rules, be back before ten and don't get caught". Says Henry as they leave the house.

" Yeah, yeah that's great. I'll meet you back here in three hours", reply's Katerina. A quick hug and she is gone. Henry watches her go then leaves in the direction of the bus service.

Early the next morning (Henry went to Boston found Emma and then Emma got arrested for drink driving)

Emma awakens to find herself in a jail cell with a teenage girl and little man who appears to be sleeping. As she sits up she tries to remember how she got there.

When she begins to recall the events of last night, sheriff Graham walks in with Regina following behind him.

She glares through the bars at Emma, and doesn't even notice her daughter sharing the cell.

"Last night miss Swan I believe I gave you explicit instructions on where you should be heading, and yet this morning I get a call from Graham that the woman who supposedly found my son, was arrested for drink driving and crashing her car on the side of the road, and now my son is missing again." Regina rants, still not seeing that Katerina is in the cell.

"Well the last I saw him he was being pulled into your house by you, so it is not my fault if he has run off, but seeing as he is my biological son, I might be able to help you find him". Emma replies.

While Leroy is told he made bail, and Regina and Emma are discussing where Henry is, but Katerina had heard enough.

"Oh My God! It is so obvious where he is, he's at his castle by the sea!" Katerina yells sitting up in her seat.

Regina finally notices the fact that her daughter is sitting in a jail cell.

"Young lady what are you doing in here?"

"Um, madam Mayor, she was found wandering the streets with a group of underage teens. They claimed that she had thrown a brick through a shop window and they were escorting her to the sheriff station, I went to investigate and the window was broken, but their was no proof that she was to blame, but protocol states that I had to keep her here over night."

"Yeah and it was not my fault, and I did not do anything." Katerina states with defiance.

Regina stares at her daughters determined expression, and smiles on the inside. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was slightly proud of her determination to disobey the rules.

'"Fine. Sheriff Graham let them out, Miss Swan go find my son and bring him back to me. Sheriff Graham drive Katerina home, and stay there with her until I get back from the office."

"Yes Madam Mayor." They all say in synchronisation.

Katerina gets in Grahams car and watches as her mother and Miss Swan go in their opposite directions.

_That's strange the office is in the other direction, why is she going to the cemetery._

But at that moment Graham gets in the car and drives off. Leaving Katerina wondering what her 'mother' is playing at.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! I am so happy that I have people reading my story. I am trying to upload new chapters as soon as possible.

Chapter 2

When Regina arrived home she was greeted by the sight of Henry and Katerina playing a card game with Graham. When said people saw her Graham immediately got up and left without a backward glance.

"Henry upstairs and in bed now", Regina says to her youngest child, without taking her eyes off her daughter.

As Henry leaves Katerina sinks into the couch glaring at me 'mother'.

Regina sits down slowly not blinking. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both studying each other's reactions.

"Katerina would like to explain to me what in God's name you were doing outside the house without my permission, drinking and vandalising my town for your amusement." Regina speaks slowly and calmly trying to keep her temper in check.

Katerina however has no problem letting her mother know her true feelings.

"Well mother as you know, I am 16 years old and I have friends and a social life, and you have no reason to be angry with me, it wasn't me who was throwing shit at the buildings!" Katerina yells standing up in her seat.

"I give up on you, go up to your room NOW!" Regina responds standing up also.

"Uh. Biarch!" Katerina stomps up the stairs making sure Regina can hear every step.

Katerina POV:

Oh my God! Who does that woman think she is? I should be allowed to go out with my friends and have fun. That window incident was one time thing and it wasn't even my fault. And yet she is punishing me for being, what untrustworthy? This is son not fair. She's not even my real mother. So that woman has no right in telling me how to live my life. She is not going to get away with this. Just wait 'mother' the time will come when you will wish that I had been left at that orphanage.

Regina POV:

What am I going to do? She is becoming too much for me to handle. I mean this is just getting out of hand. Her sneaking out disobeying my orders. Not stopping Henry from going out into the world a finding that 'woman'. And now this, getting drunk and vandalising town property. She needs to learn to respect the rules. Teen-age girls need guidelines, and if they don't respect those guidelines, then they must be punished.

Henry POV:

Who is Katerina? Her recent behaviour has got me thinking about who she might be. She could be a fairytale character or she could just be a normal person. She's an adopted orphan; I have found that much out. Which leads me to believe that she is not from this world. But if she is a fairytale character, who is she? Is she a good guy? Or is she a bad guy? That thought worries the most about this whole curse business. I haven't figured out who everyone in Storybrooke is, and what if people who I know turn out to be evil when the curse gets broken. What if Katerina is evil? What if one of my favourite people in the world is evil or insane… or both. No. That's crazy she isn't evil, she's just special in her own way. She probably isn't even a fairytale character because she was brought in from out of town, like me, and there are no stories in my book that relates to her. I hope.

Fairytale land

The night was cold and dark. The shadows seemed to react with every step she took. They followed her, clinging to her majesty. As she moves the trees lean away from her, trying to distance themselves from the dark power they feel radiating from within her. Her footsteps are silent as she crosses the field to the small house by the river, the moon reflecting off her pale skin. She turns her head to the left and tilts her head, making sure she has not been followed. Satisfied with what she hears, she approaches the house as quietly as she can without running. It had been too long since she had seen him. Being hunted for crimes that she may or may not have committed was getting tiring. The time is getting close for her to fake her death again. By the time she comes out of her musing she had reached the door. Preparing to knock she has a flashback on the last time they met, it was not under the most pleasant of circumstances.

_Flashback_

_A castle was under siege. Armies were clashing on the battlefield. He was in the very centre in combat with the leader of the offending army's leader. The leader was about to deliver the fatal blow when a bright flash of light originating from the south fell upon the battling armies. Those closest to the flash were killed instantly, their pulsing hearts being stabbed by the sharp light over and over. No one knew what the light was, or why it was created but it was the reason for his survival. He pushed himself off the ground took the leaders sword stabbed it through the flesh and muscle piercing the most vital organ in the young mans body. The leader did not die instantly he had to suffer for a number of agonising seconds, during which he saw the face of what he thought was an angel, but the closer he got to it, the more twisted ad evil the face came out to be. As he came closer to the end, the woman is his vision leaned in close and whispered a spell, at first he thought it made the pain go away, but it soon made the pain too much for him to bear and he died. The last thing he heard in this life was the cruel laughter that chilled him to the bone. The man he was fighting however had yet to be killed, and the surrounding armies had stopped to watch him kill the leader. They stopped they stared and all at once they converged on him at once. Thousands of bodies, some alive and some close to death, but all with the same purpose. Get to the man who had killed their king. But he never got to fully experience the pain of dying, of getting stabbed in every area that the soldiers could reach with their swords. Because the swarming army of soldiers was thrown back from him by another flash of light. He saw her face; the face of the woman he thought had abandoned him long ago. She leaned in to kiss him and when their lips met he blacked out. She took him to safety to a small house by a rushing river. She had left him a message letting him know that she would return when she knew that the people had forgotten about her. He woke up some time later looking around wondering how he had gotten from almost dead to sleeping in a bed by a river. He found her message and waited. He vowed to wait there until she came back because she said tat she would always come back for him._

_End Flashback_

The door was thrown open it's crash against the frame not welcome in the silent night. They stood there. Taking in each other's sight. Him drinking in the perfection of her face, the youthfulness she had maintained throughout these many years. She taking in the sight of him grizzled face, his long white hair, and she instantly regretted waiting so long to come in search of him.

"Merlin", she said with a smile, "it has been to long."

"Indeed it has Morgana", he replied with a smile that lit up him face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am trying to post once every few days for the rest of the holidays then once school starts I will be posting new chapters once a week.

Chapter 3

Arriving at Grannies that morning Katerina had never felt surer about herself then at that moment. She had just come from destroying the mayor's office. She had made sure that no one would suspect her, by ditching the evidence and not involving anyone. Sitting down at her regular table, Ruby comes over to take her order. While Katerina is waiting for her order to come, Henry walks in the door, looking a bit flustered. He sees Katerina and walks across the room and sits down in front of her. They sit there in silence, each studying each other. He knows that she knows why he is here. But she is determined to make him say exactly that is on his mind.

"I know it was you", he blurts out loudly, the other people in the diner all turn to stare at the siblings.

"What you all looking at", Katerina snaps at them. They all turn back to their business, because Katerina is kind of known around town for her temper.

"Sorry about that, what were we talking about?" Katerina turns back to her little brother, pulling her innocent face.

"I know it was you who destroyed Regina's office".

"How do you figure that? You have no proof." She states knowingly leaning back in her seat.

Ruby comes over and gives Katerina her food. She eyes Henrys tense posture and Katerina relaxed posture; she decides that there is nothing she can do to help the situation.

"Oh, here's the money", Katerina says sitting up and handing Ruby some money.

When their hands meet there is a spark and Ruby yanks her hand back, staring at Katerina with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I thought I saw you, but you looked different, paler and with longer hair and you had a scar running across your eye and down to your jaw line." Ruby says with a faraway look on her face.

"I'm what are you going on about?" Katerina asks a look of worry on her face.

"Oh what, I'm sorry I must have been imagining things, enjoy your food." Ruby says leaving the two siblings sitting together.

"What was that all about? Kat? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out"

"What is going on with you Katerina, you used to be different. Now you are wrecking things, being insensitive towards peoples feelings, and being just plain mean."

"Why do you care about the way I talk to people? Do I talk to you someway? No. So why should you care about the way I talk to people?" Katerina snaps standing up. "Never mind I'm leaving, you can have my breakfast".

Just as Katerina reaches the door Emma walks in the door to have breakfast with Henry. She almost run's her down.

"Whoa! Slow down girl."

"Shut-up you can't tell me what to do you may be Henry's real mother but you sure ain't mine, now back off" With that exiting statement Katerina stomps down the stairs and leaves in the direction of the cemetery.

"Hey kid what's her problem", Emma says as she reaches Henry, sitting down in the seat the Katerina previously occupied.

"I don't know she is acting strange lately and just being horrible to everyone except me." Henry says sinking down in his chair.

"Well, what if she is one of your fairytale characters, who is a bit I dunno", Emma gestures crazy while eating some of Henrys food.

"No I don't think she is like that, but she is beginning to worry me. Did you hear about the Mayors office being wrecked? Yeah that was her, getting back at Regina. And this morning I heard her talking on the phone to someone asking them to prepare a cell because they are bringing someone in".

"Yeah so, your mom deserves it in case you haven't noticed she is a bitch", Emma replies with a shrug.

"Yeah I know but she seemed pretty serious about sending someone to a cell, and I don't think she meant a police cell".

With Katerina

She walks alone across the cemetery; she feels a pull to a place she has never been before. As she gets further and further into in graveyard the more silent the world seemed to become. She arrives at a small building and feels the urge to go inside. The door is looked but as Katerina takes a step back the doors swing open like magic. Walking down the staircase he begins to wonder why she felt the need to come to this dark and creepy place. As she arrives at the bottom she is met by hundreds of what look like safety deposit boxes, lining the walls. She continues to feel a pull down a shadowed hallway. She stops suddenly. Turning sharply she notices a box that has a faint red out line. She reaches for the box and a white light flashes before her eyes. The face of Graham swam into her mind. She opened the box and almost dropped it out of surprise, and repulsion. Inside the box was a steady beating heart. It gave her the creeps, and yet she felt as though she was meant to take it. She felt that there was a possibility that it could save a life. She slid the first heart into her jacket pocket and took the heart in the next box across and replaced it into the first box. Just as she was about to leave, footsteps came echoing around the chamber. Katerina try's to get out before she gets caught being somewhere illegal. But before she can escape she comes face to face with Emma and Graham. Both are surprised to see the mayor's delinquent daughter, in the way of their investigation. No one says anything for a moment, then, Graham notices a red glow radiating from Katerinas pocket.

"What is that?" he asks pointing to the glow with wide eyes.

"Nothing", Katerina replies trying to hide the glow with her hand.

"It doesn't look like nothing", Emma says taking a step forward, not taking her eyes off the red glow.

"I'm not stupid I can feel it, its mine", Graham says trying to keep calm, while his salvation was a mere metre away.

"What makes you so sure that this is what you think it is?" Katerina replies taking a step back, while they approach slowly with purpose.

Just as they are about to reply a third set of footsteps is heard. At the end of the hallway appears Regina, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sheriff, Miss Swan, Katerina what are you doing down here?", There is an awkward silence when no one knows how to respond. Katerina takes another step back trying to escape the situation without Regina knowing what she took. But her sudden movement catches her adoptive mothers eye.

"Katerina what have you got there in your pocket?" She says taking a step forward, her eyes darkening, when she realises what her daughter has just found.

"Nothing mother", she replies, again taking a step back.

"Oh, I believe I know exactly what you have there, so hand it over." She holds out her hand. An order not an invitation.

Katerina looks up to the eyes of Graham, Emma and her mother. Trying her hardest to think of a way out of this situation.

_To Be Continued_

A/N Dun, dun dunnnnnnn! How will Katerina be able to talk her way out of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously_

_" Katerina what have you got there in your pocket?" She says taking a step forward, her eyes darkening, when she realises what her daughter has just found._

_"Nothing mother", she replies, again taking a step back._

_"Oh, I believe I know exactly what you have there, so hand it over." She holds out her hand. An order not an invitation._

_Katerina looks up to the eyes of Graham, Emma and her mother. Trying her hardest to think of a way out of this situation._

At the cellar

"I said had it over", Regina repeats, stalking forward and pushing Graham and Emma out of the way.

"I heard you Regina, but what makes you think that I will do what you ask", Katerina says, taking a step back with every word.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say. And I say hand it over, NOW!"

While Regina continues to stalk her adopted daughter, Emma and Graham exchange a concerned look. Both knew how Regina liked to be in control, but they had never seen her this agitated or desperate. They turned back to the scene in front of them, and they were shocked to what was in front of them. Regina had her daughter against the wall, gripping her hair and pulling her head back. Regina's face was murderous.

"Regina what the hell is wrong with you? This is your child, and can't you see that you are hurting her", Emma yells taking a step forward, Graham moves with her, but he doesn't seem to be to very concerned about Katerina he seemed to be more concerned about the object pulsing in her pocket.

She turns and stares at the two people invading the dangerous situation.

"Miss Swan seeing as you don't understand the seriousness of this situation, I suggest that you get out of here and be careful what you get yourself into"

When she turns back Katerina is gone. Silence falls inside the chamber, and then all at once Regina loses it. She starts screaming and clawing at the walls, her expression one of rage. Emma and Graham turn to each other, then as if they can read the others mind, they are running out of the strange chamber and back out into the graveyard. They continue running until they get back to the centre of town.

Graham turns to Emma. "I say that we don't tell anyone what we just witnessed, and we try to find out where Katerina may have run off to"

"Agreed, but I would like to tell Mary-Margaret, because she may be able to help"

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

As they walk away, a shadow passed behind them. It disappeared so quickly that neither one had time to process what they saw. But it is clear that they are both thinking the same thing. Katerina is on the run in Storybrooke.

_Three days later_

Henry POV

I'm starting to freak out about Katerina. I mean I was freaking out before but now I am seriously freaking. I haven't heard from her in days and, no one has seen her since the night that Regina lost it and destroyed her secret cellar in the graveyard. My mom had told me and Mary-Margaret everything that had happened that night. About how she practically attacked my sister to get something that was red and glowing in her pocket, also about how Graham felt a pull towards the mysterious object that Katerina was so intent on protecting.

No one knew what she had taken from Regina but the people who knew about the incident had a different theory. Mary-Margaret thought that she had stolen an expensive piece of jewellery to get back at Regina for grounding her. Emma thought that they were both crazy and didn't care what she had stolen as long as Regina didn't hurt anyone. But Graham had an interesting theory; he was beginning to see things clearer since he had kissed my mom, and he was so close to becoming the Huntsman; he thought that Katerina had taken some part of him that had been previously been stolen. When I asked about what he was talking about. He told me that I wouldn't understand.

But I do understand, I read his story and I know all about his history with Regina. I also know what he means when Katerina has something that previously had been taken from him. His story spoke all about how the Evil Queen stole his heart so that he would be forced to do her bidding.

I am starting to wonder what Regina was doing in that place in the graveyard. I know that she told my mom that she was visiting her father grave, but it was just to perfectly played out. I'll bet that she knew that Graham and mom were going to go there and she just wanted to stop them before they found Grahams heart. But Katerina surprised everyone by being there and taking his heart. Now she is gone and no one knows where. I think that she I actually someone from a different realm and was brought here by accident. But if that is true then another question surfaces. Who is my sister?

Katerina POV

Wandering the streets of Storybrooke at night was cinch. I could do whatever I wanted and not get caught. But during the day was a whole different story. I had to scavenge for the things that I needed. Hiding in the alleyways and back streets so that no one could find me, for days on end, were becoming tiresome. Sometimes I hide at the entrance of the alley across from Mary-Margaret's home. I do this because it is where Henry tends to stay a lot since I 'disappeared'. Sometimes I catch him staring out the window looking sad. It breaks my heart seeing my little brother so sad about something that I have done.

Lately I have been debating with myself about showing myself to him. Yesterday I followed him to school, not in a stalker way, I wanted to see if he was getting any better with his loneliness. It became clear to me that ever since Emma Swan came to town he has been happier and more involved with the people of the town. But the downside of Henry's happiness was the fact that Regina was being even more controlling ad insane then ever before.

I heard from my time hiding in the alleyway behind Granny's that she was going crazy looking for me, she was trying to get Emma and Graham involved in an investigation, but they so far have done nothing. I think that their reaction to my disappearance is due to the fact that they witnessed Regina trying to strangle me in order to get Grahams heart back.

This reminds me that I have to find a way to get it back to him. I have no idea of how I know that it belongs to Graham except for the fact that whenever I touch the red glowing object I see his face in my mind.

Right now as I stare out of my hiding place I wonder how the people of Storybrooke are taking the fact that I ran away because my so-called 'mother' is insane.

Emma POV

Today I decided to let the kid stay wit me and Mary-Margaret while Regina went for another one of her walks through the woods trying to find Katerina. At the moment we are walking down the sidewalk close to Mary-Margarets house.

A movement to the left catches my eye and I pull Henry close to my side.

"Hey kid shhh. Something is there, stay with me." I turned to Henry and whispered words of encouragement while we approached the alleyway.

Just as we were about turn the corner into the dark, who should appear but Katerina. Henrys missing and supposed juvenile sister.

I hear Henry takes a sharp breath.

"Katerina", he whispers in shock.

She freezes and turns around slowly recognition on her face.

"Hey Henry", she says taking a step back." What are you doing here?"

Then she runs, and before I know it I am after her barrelling down the street, almost running into the passer byers, as they go about their nightly business.

She turns sharply into a dark alleyway. I have her trapped.

_To be continued_


	5. Authors Note

A/N

Sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters in a while. But school started and Netball started and roller derby started so, between sport and homework and parents divorcing I just haven't had the time to continue writing so I won't be able to upload a new chapter until probably next weekend at the earliest.

Thank-you

asdfJefferen


End file.
